Karl Taylor
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "It's funny what kind of monster your life can turn you into..." --Karl, to Jill. Karl Duane Taylor "Karl Wesker", born February 10th, 1954-June 13th, 2014 was born to Hudson Jones and Yani Taylor, an unfortunate product of rape. Never knowing his father, Karl grew up unloved and unwanted by his mother, who did all that she could to try and get rid of him. Karl was treated very poorly as a child and even more so by the surrounding public as he got older. His only job, working at a warehouse in Sydney proved to do little to help him assimilate his way into society. He was eventually approached by Spencer, who was fascinated with the boy's personality and his poor upbringing. So Karl, delighted to be raised by one who was a "master of his craft", immediately offered himself up for Spencer's experiments without hesitation. After his experimentation and what he believes "improved person", Karl later would come to kill his own mother and his father -later on in his life - before spreading chaos in the small town of Cyprus, causing the townsfolk to abandon it with the man still there. He took in wild dogs and starved them to the point of insanity before he would feed them on human flesh. His attempts to take out Jill Valentine are thwarted when she shoots him point blank in the head. He is portrayed by Dennis Falt (Walter Sullivan of Silent Hill 4). Early Life and History with Umbrella Karl was born as a product of rape to a young bar waitress named Yani Taylor. While the woman walked home one evening, a drunken man named Hudson Jones stopped her in his car and took her far out of people's eyes and outside of Sydney, raping her and leaving her for near death in the dirt. According to authorities, the man had been homeless and made lewd passes at her before to which she had attempted to avoid. Her parents who were strong Catholics and they would not allow for her to have an abortion, despite what she had gone through. Karl was eventually born one night in Yani's home. The man who had raped her was eventually caught several months afterwords and sent to jail. Karl grew up not having any friends and he seemed to have preferred it that way. He spent most of his childhood with a peculiar taste in harming other children should they get too close or attempt to harm him. His mother kept him secret from most of the world and never actually sent him to school for fear of what others would think of him. Karl didn't seem to be very bothered by his mother's lack of affection toward him because he had an idea of who his father was. Despite his curiosity, his mother never blessed him with the knowledge on her own. She would always avoid the question or he would witness a sort of disgust and fear come to her eyes. As he grew older, Karl's sociopath tendencies began to become more dangerous with time and age. His grandparents were never aware of this development as Yani made no attempt to show the boy to them, so there was no way for Karl to develop any emotion for others of his family. He began to hurt people who had nothing to do with him or who were even innocent enough. Karl actually broke another man's arm who simply stared at him. But Karl eluded police because there was never any record of his birth. This was all because of his mother's shame. Despite this, Karl managed to find a job working as a warehouse employee despite his lack of identification and school history. His strength and stability made him quite an asset in the warehouse world. He simply lifted boxes and shipped things out and for a time, no one seemed to bother him. In fact, he was mostly avoided because of his appearance. When a fellow coworker and his friends began to ruthlessly tease Karl, the man attacked them in the night and killed the ringleader, stabbing him multiple times before running away. The man's blood eventually reached his mouth and this seemed to drive Karl over the edge and into the dark void of insanity. Karl began to strike individuals down every night, particularly ones who had done him harm - though he had no real specific taste in his victims. He had earned the title The Sydney Stalker by local authorities. This surprisingly went by unnoticed by his mother, who did nothing to investigate the matter in her own home. However, Karl's actions did go by noticed by Spencer. He was fascinated by the man's stature, his seemingly emotionless behavior and his upbringing. He decided that perhaps Karl could be of some use to him. When he came in contact with Karl, the man was instantly delighted to be in the presence of Spencer for he knew exactly what Spencer did without even having to do any real research. This may have been why Spencer decided to use him for his own paranoid feelings. Karl was taken away from Sydney (his mother no longer concerned about his departure) and subject to injections at the age of 22 from Alex, all of which did not bother him. He was proud to have been selected for such a task. When his vision began to fail him and his body slowly mutate, Karl was still thrilled by this, even when his fingers and toes slowly turned into the horrible claws. He later revisited Sydney where he found his mother. She had already moved on and found a suitable husband. Karl was more than willing to do away with her and her mate. Out of cruel irony, Karl ate his mother to "put her inside of him the way he was inside her". He also ate her husband, but only his eyes and tongue. Karl also discovered his biological father a year later and cornered him in an abandoned school where the man was living. When asked why he was doing this, Karl responded, "I don't like animal meat". He killed his father and cut off his hands. Karl later returned to Spencer and was sent to American lands, where he could "Spread his gift to the world". He visited Cyprus and lived beneath the town in the sewers where he would take down anyone he felt deserved to die. Soon, the town was abandoned and the people left, leaving Karl alone to live in the town. Anyone who passed through were killed by his own hands or his dogs. Education "I learned everything I had to learn on my own. Mother was afraid, you see..." --Karl, to Jill about his knowledge. Karl was never sent to a public school because his mother held nothing but shame for his birth. The only effort she DID put forth was buy him books upon his request. Karl did most of his learning on his own and soon grew fond of poets and he was especially intrigued with the epic poem called The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. Karl was quick to soak up information and very skilled at what he did. This could have been why Spencer was interested in him. Abilities and Skills Karl's reaction to his injections has granted him an increase in lower body strength and even more so in upper strength. While not creating massive muscle growth, this added strength has given Karl the ability to repeatedly jump and pounce from long distances and rapidly scale the sides of buildings with ease. His long toenails allow for him to scale hard surfaces without fail. Karl can also smell blood in living things even when it has yet to be spilled. His lack of vision also has increased his hearing ten fold, which of course makes him for an excellent and dangerous hunter. Personality "Karl Taylor is the name I was given by that stranger who shot me out of her wretched womb. Karl Wesker was the name that my savior gave me." --Karl, explaining his origins. Karl has a very disturbing and twisted perspective on the world, having the behavioral problems of a sociopath at a very young age. As a child, he seemed to have problems getting along with other people, given the fact that he was only 4 feet tall. He was very intelligent and often known to "study" people just by looking at them. Karl seems to have no fear of pain or death, no feelings for others and also enjoys inflicting onto them pain. He is certifiably insane and will not hesitate to eat his victims. Wardrobe Karl is seen when he faces Jill dressed in an old hoodie jacket and tattered brown pants covered in blood stains. In his flashback scenes, he is wearing a turtle neck sweater with boots and work pants. In his fight with Jill, Karl also wears a belt with various tools of torment and sadism; knives, cleavers, etc. He also carries a mismatched doll around on his belt as well, which may signify himself, born into the world the way he was. Upon fighting him, Karl brandishes homemade brass knuckles with razorblades on the knuckles which can cause significant damage. Physical Appearance Karl was born and grew to only be 4 feet 10 inches tall. He was scrawny for his age, but unnaturally strong and capable of breaking bones with his bare hands. When he received his injections, his fingernails hardened and grew into claws, particularly on his feet which enables him to climb and scale any hard surface with ease. He is also extremely agile and fast, able to dodge bullets and any attack. His body, despite being disfigured over the years can withstand falls from great heights. The Dawn of a Cannibal "I don't like animal meat." --Karl, to his father in a flashback. Karl's taste for human flesh slowly began after he had eaten his mother and her husband. Despite Karl's already insane characteristics, it seems that he developed a willing taste for human meat after he had received his injections and began to mutate, in contrast to Ivan's blood lust, which of course he has no control over. It would be considerably strange that Karl would only eat human flesh and not anything else if it took a few people to arrive to Cyprus at a time. This seems to be proven when Jill discovers cans of beans and other various food leavings in his home. Relationships Parents "Oh...do not worry about my mother. She was sad, you see. But I took it away. She's not sad anymore..." --Karl, to Jill about his parents. Karl had no such relationship with his parents. He had grown up never knowing his real father and his mother never gave him the love that a mother should, which may have been the cause of his spiraling emotional downfall. He was always treated poorly by his mother who gave him cold looks and harsh words. Karl, even as a child did not seem to be bothered by this because he seemed to know that his birth was unwanted and unplanned. When he ate her, he simply remarked that it was the "death of a stranger". When he killed his father, he showed the same emotionless feelings. This shows that he had no remorse for what he did to his own kin. Alex Wesker "He is a good man. He is a God." --Karl, on his encounter with Alex. Karl had highly respected Alex for the "gift" that was given to him. It seems also that Karl envies Alex for his closeness with Spencer. The two had a few encounters before Alex went away to Isle Alexandria. Karl gave him the utmost respect even after his leaving. Ivan Demidov Karl and Ivan had met only a few fleeting times since before the events of Code Genesis. Karl had found Ivan to be interesting because in a strange way, they were so alike, yet so dissimilar all at once. He somehow considered making a friend of Ivan only because of their share in lust for blood and human flesh together, but the Russian seemed to avoid him. Karl decided that they weren't so alike after all because whereas Ivan has no control over his urges, Karl does. Ozwell Spencer "He was my savior. He blessed me with this. Monster? That's alright with me." --Karl, about Spencer and his "gift" that he was blessed with. Karl was blessed to have been discovered by one with such a position as Spencer. He considered Spencer to be his savior from the world that he lived in and obeyed his every request and even demand. When Karl was given injections by Alex, Spencer was also one who he thanked immensely for his gift. Karl was saddened when Spencer was killed, the only real emotion that he had ever felt. He treats Spencer as if he were a God and thanked him for the opportunity to kill his parents. Quotes *''"Mother...why do you cry?"'' *''"I saw sunrises with my opened eyes, but I appreciated the dawn when I lost them."'' *''"Does it taste? Oh yes, it tastes good."'' *''"Heaven, to keep its beauty, cast them out, but even Hell itself would not receive them for fear the wicked there might glory over them..."'' (Quoting Dante's Divine Comedy, Canto III, lines 40-42). *''"Necessity brings him here, not pleasure."'' (Quoting Divine Comedy, Canto XII, line 87). *''"I smelled you coming in. Oh, you smell positively delicious."'' *''"My pets would love to meet you. Please, come in, stay a while..."'' *''"This miserable state is borne by the wretched souls of those who lived without disgrace and without praise."'' (Quoting Divine Comedy, Canto III, lines 34-36). *''"I'm no monster. I am a product of design. HIS DESIGN."'' *''"She weeps within me. Her heart throbs with the bitter hum of her despairs."'' *''"Guns are so...boring. It leaves nothing to the imagination."'' *''"You see, Miss Valentine; there is a fine line that separates us. You want that line thinking that all your efforts will mean something in the end. Just what are you trying to prove, Jill?"'' *''"You won't kill me simply for some act of righteousness. No, you'll kill me because you find me repulsive as they had. It's the natural human mentality in you, Jill; to be disgusted by something like me."'' (Laughs) "And they say I'm insane..." *''"Insane? What if I told you that a mother would abandon her own blood purely because he disgusted her, because she was ashamed to even be in the same room with him. She could not look at him without having hatred in her eyes. So she throws him away like a piece of garbage to be eaten by the vultures. Wouldn't you consider THAT to be insane?"'' *''"The concept of good and evil has always been amusing to me. How many blind men and women have passed through my territory with such arrogant boasts to tell."'' Boss Quotes *1. (Opening quote) "Feeding time!" *2. "I can smell you..." - If you try to hide from Karl. *3. "I will find you..." - Also if you try to hide again. *4. "Feel the pain that I have felt!" *5. "I'm so hungry..." *6. "You taste delicious!" - If Karl successfully damages you. *7. "I will eat your insides!" *8. "Relent to me, human meat puppet!" *9. "Do not touch me!" *10. "No...No... You can't!" - When you defeat him. Gallery Trivia *The boy's name Karl \k(a)-rl\ is pronounced karl. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Karl is "free man". German form of Charles. Fashion designers Karl Lagerfield, Karl Kani; economist Karl Marx; basketball player Karl Malone. *The boy's name Taylor \ ta(y)-lor\, also used as girl's name Taylor, is pronounced TAY-ler. It is of Middle English and Old French origin, and the meaning of Taylor is "tailor; to cut". From the Norman French word "taillier". Occupational name first used as given name in the 19th century. *It is interesting to note that despite Karl's blindness, he can still look and point at Jill directly. This may be due to the fact that he possesses a much higher level of sensitivity to where he can sense vibrations and changes in the air. *It is not specifically known of Karl's blindness was a result of experimentation or not as the game does not make it specific, though it is highly suggested that it was. *Karl tends to speak using phrases from poetry, most particularly of the Divine Comedy, which is also a favorite of the author. *Karl's character was partially inspired from the main antagonist for the movie Wolf Creek. *Karl is particularly fond of Shakespeare, just like the author is. He is heard making many phrases from various plays. *Karl is the only Wesker child prototype to receive injections at a much older age than the rest. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC)